


Fawn

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [22]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, making up for all the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Bond and Q are dancing at the office Christmas party.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Fawn

**Author's Note:**

> For #1 on the Fluff prompt table - fawn

“They look so sweet together!”

“Who knew the Overlord cleaned up so well?” 

Q rolled his eyes, poking James in the ribs when he sniggered.

“I don’t know what you think is so funny.” 

“Well,” James murmured in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “We’re  _ dancing _ at the office Christmas party, and your minions are fawning over us like we’re Disney princesses. You must admit it’s pretty funny.”

“It’s not funny, it’s bloody childish,” Q huffed. “Anyone would think we were back in-mmph!”

James dipped him, and the kiss was so distracting that it even drowned out the wolf-whistles.


End file.
